zhu_zhu_pets_generation_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
G2 Zhu Zhu Puppies
The second generation of Zhu Zhu Puppies was first produced in 2008. It ran world wide until only 2009. It then continued on only in Europe until 2011. Original 7 secret surprise friends, 3 magic motion friends, 3 playsets, 4 secret surprise friends, 3 mail order puppies, 5 magic motion friends, 4 sunny garden friends, 7 playsets, 3 secret surprise friends, 7 magic motion friends, 7 princess puppies, 6 royal lady puppies, 4 royal wedding puppies, 4 masquerade ball puppies, 6 holiday puppies, 5 playsets, 6 secret surprise friends, 6 magic motion friends, 4 magic motion family puppies, 4 light up family puppies, 11 princess puppies, 5 prince puppies, 4 royal lady puppies, 6 other releases, 5 playset puppies, 10 secret surprise friends, 10 changing hair and fur puppies, 6 magic motion family puppies, 8 princess puppies, 9 royal lady puppies, 9 lab puppies with magic wings, 9 romantic couple puppies, 9 playsets, 10 mail order puppies, 8 hobby puppies, 7 changing hair and fur puppies, 7 magic fantasy hair puppies, 6 purse puppies, 7 musical puppies, 6 princess puppies, 7 magician puppies, 9 lab puppies with magic wings, 10 playset puppies, 6 Wednesday afternoon puppies, 7 new feature hair puppies, 7 fancy dress ball puppies, 9 magic fantasy hair puppies, 7 musical puppies, 8 fantastic job puppies, 6 purse puppies and 7 playset puppies New Chase the deep blue police German shepard, Marshall the red firefighter Dalmatian, Rocky the green recycling mixed breed, Rubble the yellow construction English bulldog, Skye the pink flying cockapoo, Zuma the bright orange water chocolate labrador and Everest the bright blue snow Siberian husky Tracker the green jungle chihuahua, Eve the brown and deep blue German shepard and Flare the red Dalmatian 3 playsets Lilli the brown and green Yorkshire terrier, Zyga the black and yellow dog, Orico the red, yellow, pink and purple cockapoo and Vaper the blue and bright orange labrador Glace the blue and bright blue Siberian husky, Leaf the green chihuahua and Normalfighter the red and deep blue German shepard Normalrock the brown and deep blue German shepard, Normalsteel the silver and deep blue German shepard, Normalghost the purple and deep blue German shepard, Firebug the green and red Dalmatian and Firegrass the green and red Dalmatian Fireice the blue and red Dalmatian, Firesteel the silver and red Dalmatian, Fireground the tan and red Dalmatian and Firerock the brown and red Dalmatian 7 playsets Firewater the blue and red Dalmatian, Firefairy the pink and red Dalmatian and Firedragon the purple and red Dalmatian Firedog the red Dalmatian, Groundfire the orange and yellow English bulldog, Groundpoison the purple and yellow English bulldog, Groundrock the brown and yellow English bulldog, Groundsteel the silver and yellow English bulldog, Groundgrass the green and yellow English bulldog and Groundice the blue and yellow English bulldog Lady Groundwater the blue and green mixed breed, Lady Electricground the yellow and green mixed breed, Lady Groundbug the green and yellow mixed breed, Lady Flyinground the lavender and green mixed breed, Lady Flyingbug the green and pink cockapoo and Lady Fightingfly the red and pink cockapoo Princess Flyingrass the green and pink cockapoo, Princess Electricflying the yellow and pink cockapoo, Princess Flyingice the blue and pink cockapoo and Princess Flyingrock the brown and pink cockapoo Princess Groundflying the tan and pink cockapoo, Princess Flyingsteel the silver and pink cockapoo, Princess Waterfire the orange and bright orange labrador and Princess Waterground the tan and bright orange labrador Waterock the brown and bright orange autumn labrador, Electricwater the yellow and bright orange Thanksgiving labrador, Watergrass the green and bright orange St. Patrick's Day labrador, Waterice the blue and bright orange Christmas labrador, Watersteel the silver and bright orange winter labrador and Waterdragon the purple and bright orange Easter labrador 5 playsets Waterdog the blue and bright orange labrador, Icedragon the blue and bright blue Siberian husky, Icebug the green and bright blue Siberian husky, Iceflying the lavender and bright blue Siberian husky, Icegrass the green and bright blue Siberian husky and Iceground the tan and bright blue Siberian husky Icefire the orange and bright blue Siberian husky, Fightingice the red and bright blue Siberian husky, Icerock the brown and bright blue Siberian husky, Icesteel the silver and bright blue Siberian husky, Icewater the blue and bright blue Siberian husky and Icedog the blue and bright blue Siberian husky Grassground the tan and green and Grassrock the brown and green chihuahuas, Grasswater the blue and green and Grassbug the green chihuahuas, Grassfire the orange and green and Grassflying the lavender and green chihuahuas and Grassice the blue and green and Grasspoison the purple and green chihuahuas Electricgrass the yellow and green and Grassdragon the purple and green chihuahuas, Water Droplet the blue and Electric Thunder the yellow and green dogs, Flame Fire the red and yellow dog and Grass Leaf the green poodles and Moon Fairy the pink and grey and Sun Grass the green and orange dogs Princess Dawn Stone the sky blue dog, Princess Dark Dusk the black and purplish-black Cavalier King Charles spaniel, Princess Shiny Fairy the pink poodle, Princess Ice Snowflake the white and snowy-blue pug, Princess Sunburst the Maltese dog, Princess Ice Crystal the Siberian husky, Princess Sandcastle the dog, Princess Foamy the chocolate labrador, Princess Seashore the chocolate labrador, Princess Cranberry Muffins the Yorkshire terrier and Princess Boysenberry Pie the Yorkshire terrier Prince Wigwam the Yorkshire terrier, Prince Tornado the Saint Bernard, Prince Lightning the poodle, Prince Thundercloud the bulldog and Prince Noddins the bulldog Lady Strawberry Surprise the Yorkshire terrier, Lady Cherry Treats the Yorkshire terrier, Lady Raspberry Jam the Yorkshire terrier and Princess Blueberry Baskets the Saint Bernard Snippy the poodle, Graffiti the bulldog, Ribbs the bulldog, Whirly Twirl the Yorkshire terrier, Speckles the Yorkshire terrier and Bunkie the Yorkshire terrier Sticky the Saint Bernard, Shovels the poodle, Puddles the bulldog, Peeks the bulldog and Big Top the Yorkshire terrier Toppy the Yorkshire terrier, Jabber the Yorkshire terrier, Jebber the Yorkshire terrier, Sky Dancer the dog, Little Flitter the dog, Buzzer the dog, Lady Flutter the dog, Glow the dog, High Flyer the dog and Oakly the dog Cutesaurus the wolf, Edgar the wolf, Cha Cha the wolf, Clipper the wolf, Satin 'n Lace the Yorkshire terrier, Star Hopper the Yorkshire terrier, Napper the Yorkshire terrier, Twinkler the poodle, Stardancer the Yorkshire terrier and Sunny Bunch the Yorkshire terrier Princess Brilliant Blossoms the bulldog, Princess Flower Bouquet the bulldog, Princess Tassels the bulldog, Princess Diamond Dreams the bulldog, Princess Lemon Treats the dog, Princess Mint Dreams the bulldog, Princess Sugar Apple the bulldog and Princess Molasses the Yorkshire terrier Lady Sugar Sweet the Yorkshire terrier, Lady Caramel Crunch the Yorkshire terrier, Lady Sand Digger the Saint Bernard, Lady Mainsail the poodle, Lady Seaflower the bulldog, Lady Shoreline the bulldog, Lady Wave Runner the chocolate labrador, Lady Beach Ball the chocolate labrador and Lady Dainty Dahlia the dog Lavender Lace, Daisy Sweet, Sweet Suds, Red Roses, Sweet Lily, Tap Dancer, Player, Songster and Swinger Prince Twirler and Princess Skylark the Yorkshire terriers, Prince D.J. and Princess Star Gleamer the Yorkshire terriers, Princess Brilliant Bloom and Prince the dogs, Princess Glittering Gem and Prince Sunspot the Yorkshire terriers, Princess Bows and Prince Glider the dogs, Princess Dots 'n Hearts and Prince Paws the Scottish terriers, Princess Starburst and Prince Countdown the Scottish terriers, Princess Sunnybunch and Prince Splashes the Scottish terriers and Prince Drummer and Princess Cool Breeze the Scottish terriers 9 playsets Leaper the Affenpinscher, Waddles the Afghan hound, Racer the Afghan shepard, Wiggles the Bosnian terrier, Squirmy the Burmese terrier, Shaggy the Chinese terrier, Tappy the Chinese terrier, Whirly the cesky terrier, Moon Jumper the Danish-Swedish farmdog and Sun Glider the Dutch Smoushond Flurry the English white terrier, Starry Wings the French terrier, Fancy Flower the Galician terrier, Frilly Flower the Jagdterrier, Flowerburst the Pumi dog, Terie the Icelandic terrier, Dainty the Irish terrier and Wild Flower the Japanese terrier Spring Song the Maltese terrier, Teriyar the Norwich terrier, Nectar the black Russian terrier, Fleecy the Scottish terrier, Woolly the Welsh terrier, Lucky Leaf the Western Frisian terrier and Leafy the dog Pockets the dog, Hoppy the dog, Li'l Tot the dog, Coat 'n Tails the dog, Tux 'n Tails the wolf, Dabble the wolf and Scribbles the dog Sweetcake the Punjabi terrier, Starflower the Danish-Swedish farmdog, Nightsong the dog, Explorer the dog, Tootie Tails the Yorkshire terrier, Pina Colada the Yorkshire terrier and Hula Hula the Saint Bernard Raincurl the poodle, Ringlet the bulldog, Streaky the bulldog, Twinkle Dancer the bulldog, Posey Rose the bulldog, Tip Toes the dog and Silky Slipper the dog Princess Rainfeather the dog, Princess Flicker the dog, Princess Twinkler the dog, Princess Sunblossom the dog, Princess Sandy the brown normal Pomeranian and Princess Serena the red fire Pomeranian Axew the white and pink fairy Siberian husky, Sandaasu the yellow electric Pyrenean shepherd, Burakkii the black dark painted dog, America Cares the white Pomeranian, Amigo the red-orange Pomeranian, Bright Night the purple Pomeranian and Starflash the blue Pomeranian Daisy Dancer, Sweet Sundrop, Pretty Belle, Merry Treat, Goldilocks, Sweet Scoops, Dancing Butterflies, Sugarcake and Gametime Pretty Beat the orange Pomeranian, Sweet Notes the yellow Pomeranian, Tuneful the aqua Pomeranian, Happyglow the white, orange, pink and light pink Pomeranian, Starglow the orange, green, blue and dark blue Pomeranian, Brightglow the white and orange Pomeranian, Dazzleglow the yellow, pink and purple Pomeranian, Li'l Pocket the coral Pomeranian, Sweet Pocket the yellow Pomeranian and Bunny Hop the yellow Pomeranian Bubblefish the pink Siberian husky, Rosy Love the dark pink Siberian husky, Flower Dream the pink Siberian husky, Gardenglow the pink Siberian husky, Beautybloom the coral Siberian husky and Sunribbon the coral Siberian husky Rainribbon the yellow Pyrenean shepherd, Starbow the yellow Pyrenean shepherd, Toe Dancer the yellow Pyrenean shepherd, Tippytoes the yellow Pyrenean shepherd, Sweetsteps the yellow Pyrenean shepherd, Secret Star the Pomeranian and Love Petal the black longhair dog Brightbow the pink Siberian husky, Soft Steps the blue painted dog, Honey Pie the purple painted dog, Giggles the blue painted dog, Whiskers the blue painted dog, Secret Beauty the black pitbull and Stardazzle the white labrador Chocolate Delight the red and brown cavalier, Ruby Lips the multicolored King Charles Spanish dog, Candy Kisses the jet black chevalier, Kiss and Make Up the purple psychic longhair dog, Sunglory the blue Portuguese water dog, Sunsplasher the fighting dog, Pearly the flying poodle, Sternenglanz the ground dog and Honeycomb the purple and pink Maltese dog Pretty Puff the brown German shepherd, Royal Pink the blue and royal pink Dalmatian, Royal Purple the royal purple and blue demon dog, Stockings the blue Chinese dog, Rapunzel the blue and purple German shepherd, Chatterbox the blue Japanese dog and Talk a Lot the black, white and pink corgi Flowerbelle the brown monster dog, Sweet Blossom the caramel brindle, Strawberry Scoops the ruby and pink boxer, Lovin' Kisses the marble ghost dog, Happy Hugs the chocolate brown husky, Kiss and Tell the blue Siberian husky, Lovebeam the poison dog and Starswirl the bug dog Springy the rock dog, Palm Tree the dragon dog, Bootsie the steel dog, Sea Princess the ghost dog, Bridal Beauty the fighting dog and Himmelstänzer the poison dog Hummelchen the ground dog, Mondschein the bug dog, Tutti Frutti the dragon dog, Snowflake the steel dog, Gypsy the flying dog, Hopscotch the orange and yellow Dalmatian and Cascade the green Siberian husky